fate dimensional war
by smeargledaking
Summary: The holy grail war. A war between 7 magi chosen by the grail itself fighting alongside servants.However the servants called forth are not the ones they expected.Also all of the master are told that the grail is cursed by angra mainyu and what it means. How will the war turn out with all those factors? my first try on a fan fiction. feel free to tell me what u think
1. chapter 1

**_Authors Note_**

hey guys i am pretty new to fan fictions just started around 1 or 2 months ago to read them.

After reading some ( especially In flight and from fake dreams both very good ) i thought 'hey why don't i try writing one myself?'

So i decided to start writing (trying it at least) and yeah this is what came so far.

Like my story? tell me if you want

Don't like it? please tell me why so i can improve

I hope u enjoy it.

 ** _*Story beginning*_**

This night i dreamed of swords.

I dreamed of swords and combat.

I dreamed about a weird guy, wearing a full body suit in red and black and a red mask covering his face only having a white colored hole on a small part of black where his eyes are supposed to be.

This guy was speaking totally weird things, mostly having a taunting effect on his opponents, while protecting a bunch of people from getting them self killed by some guys with strange, yet amazing powers. One of them even seemed to control all the metallic objects around.

This guy fascinated me.

He was what i wanted to become one day. No what i will become one day. A hero.

And so i kept watching him while he protected the people behind him.

 ** _Scene break_**

I woke up in my shed.

In front of me was the motorcycle i was repairing for Fuji-nee's grandfather. Using my structural grasp it was easy to detect what it was that i had to repair. And i had done so yesterday evening before falling asleep.

"Emiya-senpai it's no good to sleep in the shed. You'll catch a cold one day or another. You know that. Right?"

I turned around to the entrance of my shed just to see Sakura standing in the entrance. Her purple hair moving as the morning wind blew right through it.

'If Sakura is already here i should go make breakfast.

With that in mind i started to move.

"Oh Sakura. Good morning. I'm sorry but Fuji-nee's grandfather asked to see if i could repair his vehicle and i thought it would be good to be done with it as fast as i could. You know how he likes to drive this motorcycle. I should be going preparing breakfast then."

"That's not necessary i already did that senpai. You have been asleep for half an hour longer than normally. I thought i let u get the rest u needed and surprise u with breakfast already done when u wake up so u don't have to worry about it"

I was staring towards her way. Oh man i really did overslept this time huh?

"Sorry Sakura. I was sleeping so long i couldn't help you, you had to do it all by yourself. Sorry."

Sakura blushed for some reason.

"Uh no you don't have to be sorry. It's good if u sleep a bit longer after working so hard. Besides i enjoy cooking very much so it wasn't really a bother..."

A bit shy she looked down to the ground.

"Anyway i should be heading out now so i wont come late to the club. Fujimura-sensei already went ahead saying she needed to prepare for some sort of special training."

I looked in her way. Fuji-nee preparing some sort of special training? Sounds unusual.

"Well if it's like that, then you should better hurry... Or else you will have to face an angry Fuji-nee and you know how she is when she gets mad."

With a shudder the vision of her wooden sword Torashinai came to my mind. I swear that blade had to be cursed in some way. The blade was seeking way to much blood and i experienced that quite a few times already. Judging from the expression i could see for a few moments on Sakura's face she had apparently the same picture in mind right now.

"No i certainly don't want to make her mad. See you later then senpai."

"Yeah see you layer Sakura."

 ** _Scene break_**

Around 30 minutes after Sakura left the house and headed towards the school i was finished with eating and cleaning. With a quick look at the clock i noticed that i still had 30 minutes until i had to leave the house.

"Guess I'll practice my magecraft a bit before i head out."

So i headed towards my workshop, my shed.

"Ok lets see how far i improved with my reinforcement."

Quickly i grabbed a wooden stick from the ground and focused.

' **Trace** **On** '

The process just lasted a few moments. Not even a second and it was finished. But it wasn't that easy as it maybe seemed. In order to reinforce an object i first had to use structural grasp. Structural grasp. A magic skill that allows the user to see the very structure an object. Using structural grasp i had to look for all the imperfections in the object, for all the holes in the object. Then came the real reinforcing. In order to do that i had to led my 'Od', the magical energy within my body, flow into the holes. Filling them with my 'Od' i allowed the structure to get sturdier,sharper or whatever i tried to reinforce within said object. However if i filled not enough 'Od' into the holes the reinforcing wouldn't be that good and if i filled in to much the object would simply self destruct.

So it was very hard to find the right amount of 'Od' to fill into the Object.

However i was doing this for many years now so i was rather good at it.

While swinging the wooden stick to the ground and striking a small hole into the ground i had to think back to the beginning. When i started to learn magecraft.

It was around 8 years ago. 2 years after the man called Emiya Kiritsugu saved me from the fire that destroyed everything i had back then, not that i could remember what i had since i lost all my memories from before the fire, and adopted me.

Ever since he told me that he was a magus, a user of magecraft, i was asking him whenever i could if he would teach me magecraft. He would always say "No Shirou i want you to lead a normal life. The life you want to lead by yourself." . But i would still keep asking him.

And 8 years ago i finally succeeded.

"Ok i will teach you about magecraft. If it really is what you want."

"Yes that is what i want." was my simple and honest reply.

He went out to the shed with me.

"Ok Shirou before we start i have to tell you something very important. I want that you listen very good and think about it."

"Okay"

"To walk alongside magic means to walk alongside death. Everything in the world of magi can kill you. And quite a few of them will even actively try so."

"What do mean Dad?"

"I want to say that every step you take on the path of magic can lead to your death. For example if you want to accelerate an object so that it is basically thrown towards the wall of this shed but by mistake you get the coordinates of the object wrong and instead the process happens to your arm. What do you think will happen then?"

"uhm... My arm is thrown towards the wall?"

"Exactly. But only your arm. In other words your arm would be torn apart from your body. Now imagine you accidentally do that to your head."

Back then a little shudder went towards my body. "Ouch i guess?"

"Not just 'ouch' , you would die Shirou. Do you still want to do this? Even knowing the risk?"

Without hesitation i answered with yes back then.

"Ok then lets begin. Are you ready?"

And so for the next 3 years my dad showed me everything he could about magecraft. Starting with the difference between 'Mana', the magical energy flowing around us in the air at all time, and 'Od', the magical energy already existing within our body's the energy source used for magecraft. Going to finding out my magical origin and my magical nature, both apparently 'Sword' for me. And then showing me 3 of the most basic spells. Structural grasp, reinforcing and projection. And then 5 years ago he died. It seems that has suffering from some kind of disease that couldn't be healed. That was when he just started to teach me about runecraft.

And now 5 years after his dead i still know only this 4 forms of magecraft. But i became pretty good with them. My structural grasp now showed me not only the structure but i could also see the history and experiences of an object. Like how old said object is and such things. My reinforcing was so far that i could run as fast as a car when using it on my legs or destroy a wall just with a wooden stick. My projection, after increasing the effectiveness of my structural grasp, allowed me to even project the history and all into the object, so reaching a nearly perfect reconstruction of the object. And my runecraft ...well lets say i make progress. I just had no books with any runes or what they meant so i had to experiment with those my dad showed me. In fact i was only able to reinforce my body to a certain degree with runes and perform some minor water, fire and wind based attacks using those runes.

A sudden alarm pulled surprised me.

"Oh its already time to go to school."

Quickly i stored the wooden stick away and leaved the house heading towards school.

 ** _Scene break_**

It was a rather normal day at school.

Fuji-nee came late to homeroom lesson, like always. I got asked to repair the air conditioner and heater in the student council room by my friend Issei, the student council president. And Shinji was bragging about how cool and all he was.

Yep a totally normal day at school.

After school i volunteered to clean the archery club range. I had nothing to do anyway and like that the others could go home earlier and do whatever it was they had to do.

Its not like i disliked cleaning anyway. Quite the opposite, i liked it. Cleaning or doing other simple tasks would always set my mind at ease.

However since i was doing it alone and the archery range was rather big the time i was finished it became dark outside already.

"Damn if i don't hurry I'll wont make it home early enough to do my routine training."

As i worked outside i heard lout noises from the back of the schoolyard.

"Seems like I'm not the only one here at such hour. Well whatever i should head home. Fuji-nee is waiting most likely already. Waiting for her food."

However something about the back of the schoolyard seemed to bother me.

"Srry Fuji-nee but it wont hurt to take a quick look. Probably."

As long as she wont attack me with torashinai when i came home tonight.

 ** _Scene break_**

It was unreal. That was the only word i could use to describe the fight going on in front of me.

I knew that servants are powerful beings. But that was an understatement.

I knew that Rider, who i summoned the night before, was without a doubt a powerful warrior.

Even when he introduced him as the servant Rider, he was rather appearing like a Saber-class servant. He was wearing a gold and silver helmet. At the front side of the helmet was the symbol of a hammer inside a circle made of 12 stars. When i asked him about the symbol he said it was the symbol of the Dûrgrimst ingeitum, apparently a dwarf clan. The rest of his armor was rather simple. A leather-backed mail shirt, a mail coif on top of a leather cap and nail-backed gauntlets. In one hand was he wearing a broad shield having the simple of an oak tree in its middle. Hanging in his waist in a blue, the most beautiful blue i ever saw, was a sword. Judging from its appearance a sword that could be wielded with both one or two hands. On his back hanging a bow and arrows.

"You are my master?"

"Yes i am Tohsaka Rin looking forward to working with you Rider."

I didn't heard much more words from him until the battle. Except for his true name of course.

'Eragon Bromsson'

For some reason however i wasn't able to recall that name and i didn't found anything about him in the books i had.

So when this battle started i didn't knew what to expect from Rider.

However the moment my opponents, Lancer and her Master Liam Fraga de Barra, introduced themselves all of my doubts where rendered meaningless.

In an instant Rider shot forward rushing at Lancer drawing his blue sword shouting "Brisingr" and slashed with the sword, now covered in blue flames, at the girl in front of him aiming at her right shoulder. The girl however,looking no older than 12 years old wearing a black and red gothic lolita outfit, simply swung her giant halberd and stopped the slash before the blade could reach her.

In a swift motion she kicked off from the ground leaping backwards trying to slash Rider from toes to head forcing him to jump backwards.

This is when i realized how i underestimated the power of the servants.

Not only was this apparently young girl swinging this halberd, that was in fact bigger and most likely heavier than herself, like its nothing with a speed i couldn't follow with my eyes. No apparently my servant was able to follow the movement and dodge at the same time. And on top of that this little exchange of strikes happened in just in a single second.

"Holy shit"

"What is? did you thought my Lancer couldn't block a strike as simple as that one? I am a Fraga of course my servant would be able to do something as simple as that. Don't underestimate us little girl." Was the only thing the young man in front of me said.

'Okay that is enough i gonna kill that arrogant excuse of a man.'

"Ha sure you sent the one underestimating your opponent? My servant is not so easy to defeat."

Then without a warning i shot 5 gandr curses towards his way.

I shouldn't have done that. Just hearing the name Fraga was enough to know he was a battle experienced magus. And as such he simple dodged all 3 curses rushed towards me, runes starting to glow all over his casual looking clothes, and punched right into my stomach.

The strike was enough for me to fly 5 meters backwards and apparently damaging some of my bones

Standing up i quickly pulled out some of my jewels out of my pocket.

"Damn this will be a harder fight than i thought."

 ** _Scene break_**

I wasn't able to trust my eyes.

When i arrived at the back of the schoolyard i was able to see 4 people in total.

At least i thought it was 4 since at least 2 of them were moving so fast that i barely was able to see them. Even after reinforcing my eyes.

In front of me a battle was going on. A real battle with both parties trying to kill each other.

And one of them were Tohsaka Rin the honor student of this school.

She was running around firing black bullets from the tip of her finger or throwing jewels at her opponent. But it didn't looked good for her. Her opponent was to skilled, fast and strong for her to defeat. Even when one of her jewels hit her target, her opponent would keep rushing at hear not even noticing the damage.

The hole of schoolyard was covered with giant holes in the ground. Some of them reaching up to 2 meter into the ground.

Flashing around like 2 raging tempest i could sometimes see the other 2 combatants.

One of them was apparently a young man wearing a fascinating armor almost like some warrior armored in those middle age movies.

The other was a young girl maybe 12 or 13 years old wearing apparently a black gothic style outfit.

The man fighting with a blue sword and the girl with a halberd. The 2 of them were fighting on a level i never saw before.

It was a disturbing yet fascinating view.

However i could clearly see that Tohsaka was about to get killed.

And i, Emiya Shirou, would never sit by and watch as a person i knew and admired is killed.

Activating the runes at my clothes and body while using reinforcement on my body i rushed forward to protect the honor student Tohsaka.

"Watch out Tohsaka-san!!"

I closed the distance within a second using my left arm to block the punch that was aimed at Tohsakas head while using my right fist to strike a punch towards the stomach of the man in front of me and forcing him around 3 meters backwards.

"Emiya-kun? What are you doing here fake janitor?" I could clearly see the confusion in Tohsaka's face.

"Trying to safe you i guess ms. honor student"

The young man in front of me, wearing a blue jeans a white shirt and black gloves and a black mask covering his face, was seemingly annoyed by my interruption.

"Who are you? This is none of your business you should have gone home kid. Now i have to kill you what a shame. At least it looks like you are somewhat trained for combat. But i can already tell that your runes are not as good as mine. Don't fear though i will make it quick so you don't have to suffer."

"First of all i don't care if it's not my business you are attacking a student from this school so i cant just stay there and do nothing. Of course i help. There is nothing wrong with that. And second don't underestimate me just because your runes are stronger than mine."

"Oh so you wanna play the hero? Fine than i will be the villain. Let's have some fun."

With those simple words he rushed forward aiming a punch towards my head. Using all the power i had i used both my arms to block but the force of his strike simply threw my into the next wall behind me.

'Ok his runes truly are strong I thought standing back up.

"You sure have strong runes. Seems like i need a weapon for this."

"Ha there is no weapon that will help you. But go ahead and try."

Oh you are so wrong. I already saw the weapons of the other 2 fighting here. Ok i wasn't able to analyze the blue sword the armored man used, most likely it was made of some sort of metal not existing on earth. But that halberd. That one i could analyze. And so i could recreate it.

' **Trace On** '

In my hand apparently out of nowhere appeared the halberd the girl was using. It was a nearly 1.80m long pole with a purple silver axe-blade at upper end of it. The blade has 3 holes in it, used in the right way ideal to lock a blade temporarily. A thorn sticking at the lower end of the pole and at the other side of the axe-blade. At the top were 2 nearly 30cm long spikes.

All in all the halberd was beautiful.

But what was irritating about it was its history. Apparently it was wielded by a demi-goddess. A divine weapon huh? The first one i see in my life.

Definitely not expecting me to do something like that the mam in front of me stared with wide eyes at me then over to the girl using the original halberd and then back to me with the same weapon in my hands. I gave him a wide smile and then rushed forward. Maybe my body was not strong enough, even with reinforcements, to keep up with the original owner or the man with the blue sword i was still strong and fast enough to push the man in front of me back. With a quick step forward i slashed with the blade towards his head. He took a step backwards out of the reach of the blade just to see me spinning around stabbing with the lower end, or rather with the thorn at it, towards his heart. Taking a step to the side he aimed a punch at my stomach which was easily blocked by the pole. In a quick movement i was spinning once more stabbing the thorn at the other side of the blade into his left shoulder.

"aaaaaaah!!!! You damn bastard!"

Jumping backwards trying to get away from the thorn he just made the wound even bigger rendering his left shoulder and arm completely useless.

Giving in to the blood lust the halberd was emitting i jumped forward trying to split him into half with a slash from above my head just to be blocked by the pole of the original halberd.

"Master are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just my left shoulder and arm that i can't use anymore. This kid gave me a good surprise. That's exactly the same weapon you are using. How is this even possible?"

The girl gave me an interested look before she replied.

"I have no idea. But with your arm useless i think it would be best to retreat here and now. Even if 2 of those are just normal magi i don't think i can protect you from all 3 of our opponents.

"Yeah your right. Yo kid what is your name?"

"Emiya Shirou"

I replied my eyes still lying at the girl in front of me. Used by a demi-goddess. Does this mean the girl in front of me was a demi-goddess? But then why is she calling a simple human 'Master'? This made no sense.

Jumping to the roof of the building the man gave me a last look.

"I will remember this Emiya Shirou. One day you will pay for this."

Then he disappeared into the darkness of the evening.

"Shall i follow them master?"

Spinning around i saw the armored man standing next to Tohsaka Rin.

"No this should be enough for today Rider. Let them go."

"As you wish master."

Looking to me and bowing the man calmly said

"Thank you for protecting my master. I am called Rider. Pleasure to meet you. However it seems that we will end up fighting each other. Very unfortunate indeed."

"What do you mean Rider? Emiya-kun isn't looking like a master to me."

"Then take another look at him. Command seals appeared at his right hand. But it seems like they just appeared during the fight since they weren't there before."

I was very confused right now. Staring at my hand i saw a strange red symbol that wasn't there before.

"Seems like the holy grail beliefs he is worthy to be the last one to summon a servant, master. But judging the expression on his face he don't seem to know what we are talking about. Maybe you should explain it to him. To return the favor of him saving you of course."

Holy grail? What is he talking about?

"Yeah you are right i should do that. Come Emiya-kun let us take seat in one of the classroom they aren't used at the moment anyway. We should be able to have a good conversation there. But it will be a long since i believe you have many questions like i have. And there are many things i have to explain to you. So don't stand there like an idiot. I don't have so much time."

Very confused i followed the honor student.


	2. chapter 2

Authors note

Here is the second chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter serves more as a way to set up the foundations of the story.

A lot of information no action but it had to be done.

at the end i will input sabers stats and abilities.

Something u really liked?

pls tell me

Something you don't like?

pls tell me so that i can improve

Story beginning

We were sitting inside classroom 1-A.

Since the 3 of us were alone in the school this time around it was nearly spooky how quiet it was.

If i wouldn't had so many questions in my mind then i would have maybe even noticed that.

In front of me sitting was Tohsaka Rin. The honor student of our school. But she was more than that. And i knew that for quite a while already.

My dad told me back then during the beginning of my magecraft-lessons about all the magi families residing in Fuyuki City he knew about.

And even among them the Tohsaka family was special.

They practically owned this City after all.

The supervisor from the mages association. Used bybthe association to watch over this city since there are extraordinarily strong leylines here.

But she apparently didn't knew that i was a magi as well.

And i could see that it was annoying her.

It was an expression i never saw before on her face.

But it wasn't like i ever really talked to her anyway.

I only knew her from passing by or the rumors about her going around in school.

In fact i only knew her friendly smiling and happy.

Seems like that wasn't the real Tohsaka Rin.

Right now she had a face that i could only describe as enraged.

In contrast to that her so called 'Servant' Rider was standing with a calm and collected expression behind her.

Now that he wasn't wearing his helmet anymore i could clearly see his pointed ears and couldn't stop but wonder if he was some sort of fantasy fanatic that gone through an medical operation to appear more like an elf.

His face in general appeared to be of noble nature and his skin was emitting a faint glow. His rather beautiful brown hair only supported the idea of him being a nobleman.

As though as analyzing me his brown eyes were calmly resting on me.

"Okay i think i will begin by explaining the basics of the grail war as simple as i can and then answer your questions as good as i can. After that i will have to ask you some questions. Is that okay with you Emiya-kun?"

Calming herself and giving me now a serious look Tohsaka began to speak.

I nodded.

"Good.The holy grail war is like the names states a war. A war among 7 magi.

The winner of the war will be granted the holy grail."

"As in the all granting wishing device from legends? "

"Yes that's right but please don't say anything anymore until i am finished explaining. Got that?"

"Yes, sorry"

"Okay as i said the price is the holy grail or rather one wish to the grail. In other words the winner can have any one wish granted he wants.

At the beginning of the war every of the 7 magi, during the war called 'Master', summons one Servant. The servants are so called 'heroic spirits', legendary heroes from the past present or future remembered by humanity for the things they did.

The servants and masters are to fight each other until only one servant remains. Then the servant and master pair remaining can each have a wish granted. Can you follow me so far? "

"Yeah i think so. You are basically saying 7 magi summon 7 servants or legendary heroes and try to kill each other to have a wish granted. A wish without any limitations since it is an all granting wishing device. right? But what if i don't have a wish i want to be granted by the grail?"

"If that would be the case the grail wouldn't have chosen you as a master. Somewhere deep within you is something you need the grail for."

Stating this as though as it was a given she continued explaining.

"The command seals that appeared on your hand are showing that you are one of the 7 master. Each one has 3 of them. They can use them to give an absolute command to the servant they are contracted to. So a command the servant cannot disobey. However if they used all 3 of them they have no longer the right to be a master. Short they can't any longer have a wish granted by the grail."

"But what has this to do with me? I don't see why i should participate in this grail war. Or why that grail should chose me as a master."

It was here servant who spoke up now.

"The simple fact that the grail chosen you means that he can serve some purpose to you. And beside that, the expression i got from you is that you want to protect people. right? If that is so then imagine for a moment what could happen if someone with evil intents wins the grail. There are no limitations to the wish after all. Not even world destruction or other rather unfortunate scenario are possible to wish for."

Damn it i couldn't say that he isn't stating the truth. It was an all granting wishing device after all and i doubt the grail has a conscious that says 'no' to any dangerous wish.

"hmm that seems true. Damn me and my bad luck. I get always drawn into situations like this."

"What do you mean by that? Emiya-kun"

I could clearly see the curiosity on Tohsakas face.

Well she cleared the major questions in my head after all, guess i can answer her questions now.

"Well i want to say that this is not the first time things go like this for me. It's like that all the time. guess my luck is just so bad. Can't help it though. Now you said you had questions to me. What do you want to know from me?"

"Well let's start with the simple question why are you here? I'm the supervisor of Fuyuki city. I practically own this city. And every magus settling down here has to tell me so. How is it that i don't know about you?"

Going back to an enraged expression Tohsaka glared at me seemingly annoyed that she didn't knew i was a magus all the time.

"Well i don't know. I thought my dad told the supervisor that he started to live here. And that he started to train me. But it is not like my dad or i ever joined the association. So i had not the duty to tell you about me."

I could clearly see how Tohsakas face went to an even more angered expression. She spoke up however with a calm yet threatening voice.

"So in other words you and your dad are freelancers. That means i have the right to eliminate you if i think you are dangerous. And i could definitely find some reasons to tell the association why i had to kill you two."

Wow she was serious. Ok Shirou think about what you say now i don't want to end up fighting her here and now.

"Hmmm that's true. But my dad died 5 years ago and you saw how i fought the Fraga. Don't think it's easy to eliminate me."

Rider despite being quiet a while spoke up.

"Despite that master it's not very prideful to kill your savior right after he saved you."

"Be quiet Rider. This is a conversation between magi. Not between Savior and saved one."

Tohsaka didn't even bothered looking at her servant, who rolled with his eyes seemingly annoyed, and instead gave a now serious but calm look no longer any sign of anger or rage readable from her face.

"I still disapprove of this way of thinking. But i will stay quiet for now. Just as you wish master"

Rider sat down on a chair closed his eyes and gave a focused expression.

"At least i know you're not in danger anymore. Guess i go into spirit mode and relax a bit. "

Having said that he just disappeared.

"What the hell? Where did he go to?"

Tohsaka must have sawn my confused expression since she was laughing at me a bit.

"He is still here ... just no one can see him. Its one of the abilities every servant possesses. Nothing special."

How could Tohsaka state something like that like its nothing? He freaking disappeared. But i cacn think about that later.

"Well i don't get it but ok. Any more questions?"

"Actually i have a lot but you won't answer most of them i think. hmm...

Just one more for now. Will you team up with me?

I mean you said yourself you have no wish to the grail. So why don't you help me winning this war, mr. fake janitor? "

"Well everyone knows how much i like to help but i have to decline for now. I was on quite a few sealing designate or dead apostle hunts already to know that i can't just trust a magus blindly. Many have a friendly facade on the outside but are ugly in the inside. I don't know enough about you to join forces in such an event. I'm sorry Tohsaka. "

Tohsaka looked at me a bit annoyed now. Did i say something wrong?

"You know, i am a prideful person Emiya-kun so i feel a little angry about your statement not to be able to trust me... but i can understand your reasons."

Grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper from the desk next to her she quickly wrote something and gave me the paper.

"What is this?"

It appeared to be written in a foreign language that reminded me a bit of the german words standijg in some of my books.

"The aria you need for the servant summon and everything else you need to know about the summon. You saved my life after all i can't let you walk home without showing you how to protect yourself in this war. This is it for now. Rider we are leaving."

"Thanks Tohsaka. For the information you gave me."

"I have to say thanks for saving me Emiya-kun. This just pays back my debt."

"You know, i didn't saved you to gain anything."

"Yeah Yeah fake janitor. I just don't like being saved without repaying anything. See you sometime around then.

Oh yeah and after you summoned your servant you have to go yo the church and see the priest. Kotomine Kirei. He is the supervisor of the war."

"Got it. Take care of yourself Tohsaka."

Scene break

I was standing in my shed.

The circle for the servant summon in front of me.

surprisingly i didn't had to draw the circle myself. There was one already in a corner of the shed. I always wondered what dad used that circle for. Probably he summoned his servant here 10 years ago. The aria Tohsaka gave wasn't that hard to remember. However the aria includes was in a different language.

German maybe? Well who cares i hope i don't mess up with the pronunciation.

All preparations complete i started to chant and follow the steps Tohsaka wrote onto the paper.

The circle started to glow brightly and i could feel how to ritual drained my Od.

Exhausted i sat down.

The summon was successful it seems. In front of me was surprisingly the man i dreamed about the night before. Wearing the same costume as in my dream and 2 katanas on his back he turned to me and spoke up.

"Well i guess i go with the cannon version. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Cannon? what is he talking about?

I was seemingly a bit confused and somehow i knew that under the mask the man was smiling.

But whatever.

"Yes i am your master. Please tell me your name."

"And revealing to the reader who i am? why should i do that?

...But most of them will probably believe to know who i am anyway. soooo guess i'll just tell you huh?"

"yes please do. so i can know who i am dealing with."

"My name is Wade Wilson. But fans call me Deadpool. Nice to work with ya bro."

"Fans? so you mean in your legend you are known as Deadpool?"

"No fans as in fans, people who like and love me.

My conics and movie. But you could say i am remembered as Deadpool."

Wow just like in my dream he was talking weir thin.

"Okay. What is your class?"

His eyes widened, at least the eye holes in his mask did so.

Pointing a finger at me he started to shout.

"What? You summoned me and don't know my class? Unbelievable how can you not know my class? I'm a Saber of course can't you see that?"

"Sorry... Saber."

He calmed down. Hey that was easy.

"Well i can forgive you. Now didn't that Tohsaka girl said you have to go see that priest after the summon?"

"Yes she did"

Wait a moment. Confused i spoke up.

"How do you know about that? You wasn't even summoned when she said that?"

"I read the fan fiction up to this point dude. Isn't that obvious?"

Wow what an unhelpful statement.

"What the hell are you talking about? "

"I'm talking about how we are living in a fictive story, a fan fiction to be exact, and i read it up to this point. So i know everything that happened in the story till now."

Again something so confusing.

"You are weird. Anybody ever told you that? "

"All the time. I was told that all the time during my life. "

That settles i had to stop this conversation.

Slowly i stood up.

"Well then let's go to that priest Saber"

"Got it lets go"

Scene break

Kotomine was bored.

And so was the blonde man with red eyes in front of him.

As the supervisor of the holy grail war he knew that the last servant, Saber was summoned a few moments ago.

And the men sitting in front of him seemed to know that as well.

That would mean that saber's master would come by to the church tonight. To tell him that he was participating.

As if he didn't knew that already...

He was bored.

So what should he do to make things interesting?

"Kotomine i am bored do something otherwise i might kill you"

Standing up the blonde man spoke up and took a look outside through the window.

"I am as bored as you Gilgamesh. But the last servant was just summoned what means we will see interesting fight in the next few weeks."

Taking a sip from the wine in front of him Kotomine thought about who the last master could be.

"I know Kotomine but that is why i am bored. I don't simply want to watch them fighting. I saw enough battlefields in my life. I want to see them struggling, i want to see something new. Something i never saw before"

Gilgamesh turned around glaring at Kotomine.

"You are the supervisor of the war. Surely you can make things more interesting for me"

Kotomine gave him a thoughtful expression.

The master are fighting for the grail alongside a servant.

The same scenario as 10 years ago when he participated in the last war.

But the grail was cursed and the master didn't knew that.

An idea came to his mind. Maybe if he would...

"I think i know something. I could tell them about the curse of the grail. If they know from the very beginning that the grail can only make a wish come true through destruction then surely the war will be more interesting than normally"

Gilgamesh's eyes sparkled at his thought. Quickly he pulled a new bottle wine out of the gates of babylon.

"You are a genius Kotomine. That will be something worth to entertain me. Let us have a glass of one my best wines to celebrate this thought."

Kotomine looked at Gilgamesh.

"You know saber's master will be here every moment and then i have to tell the other masters about the curse. I can't do that drunken. You have to excuse me but i will drink after i did those 2 things"

"How unfortunate but true. Fine i shall wait with the wine. Just make things quick Kotomine. Don't make me wait or you'll wont see the fruits of your idea"

"Thanks for understanding Lord Gilgamesh. I shall do it as quickly as possible. Then if you excuse me i will prepare myself"

Kotomine stood up and walked out of the room. Just as he reached the door his phone alarm went off. Taking a quick look on it he noticed it was from Tohsaka Rin.

Using a phone was the only technology related thing he ever showed to her.

"Who is it Kitomine? "

"Tohsaka again. Probably to ask who killed her father again"

"Why don't you tell her already? could make things interesting"

"Well i wont tell her the truth. But i know that yhe son of the magus killer, Emiya Kiritsugu, lives in town and goes to the same school as her and he is at the same age. Could be interesting if i tell her the magus killer did it"

"The son of Sabers master? That could indeed be interesting. If he was trained by his father at least. I approve of this course of action go and tell her that story"

"Thanks lord Gilgamesh"

Quickly he picked up the phone.

"Yes Rin? What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it?' me!!! Just tell me already who killed my father!"

"Okay i will do so"

"because if you dont do so- Wait what? You finally tell me?"

"Yes i believe you are old enough for the truth now. And you have a right to know."

"Okay just tell me the name"

"Emiya Kiritsugu, the magus killer"

"Emiya huh? that's interesting"

"what will you do now, Rin?"

"what I'll do? I'll kill his son. after all Kiritsugu himself is dead"

"I didn't knew that the magus killer died. I wish you good luck killing his son.

Oh and by the way Rin, i will be calling all masters together tonight. I have an important announcement to make"

"What you are taking your job serious for once? Good I'll be there. Bye you stupid priest"

"Bye Rin"

"You are really good at manipulating others Kotomine i give you that"

"Thanks Gilgamesh. I'll will be making preparations then"

Kotomine went through the door out of the room.

"Let's make things interesting"

 ** _Extra input_**

Okay i decided to put sabers stats and all here at the end. since he is shirou's servant and so shirou know his stats i guess its fair if we know his stats and all aswell.

(Edit: For some reason if i put plus as a sign here it keeps disappearing when upload it or try to correct it so i had to put it in as a word. srry for that)

 **Class: Saber**

 **Master: Emiya Shirou**

 **True name: Wade Wilson**

 **Title: Deadpool**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **A** **gility: B** plus

 **M** **ana** : E

 **Luck: A**

 **NP: A** plus

 **Class skills:**

 **Magic resistance: A** -

The ability to resist and magic below A-Rank.

Due to being summoned in the Saber Deadpool has a very high magical resistance. As a result to that any spell below A-Rank has no effect on him.

Magic based Noble Phantasm of an B- Rank or C-Rank are greatly reduced in effect. Magical based Noble Phantasm of am B-Rank or higher are not affected by this ability.

 **Presence Concealment: B** plus

The ability to conceal ones own presence and become undetectable by others. Normally associated with the Assassin class.

During his life Saber had enough time to learn all sorts of martial arts and on top of that he was a trained warrior even before being a superhero.

As a result of that he has learned to successfully conceal his presence until the moment he attacks.

Assassin class servant however will notice him before.

 **Riding: B**

The ability to mount any sort of modern vehicle.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Between fiction and reality: EX**

Throughout his life Saber was known to talk about how they all are living within a fictive reality and to use that knowledge to talk to the reader of his comics or viewer of his movies.

On this level Saber has the ability to talk to the reader of this fan fiction at any time.

 **Quick Draw and Shoot: B**

Always carrying 2 katanas and multiple guns with him Saber has learned to draw them with an insanely high speed.

At this level he can draw all of his weapons faster than any opponent without this skill or an lower level in this skill.

 **Man of many specialisation : A**

Throughout his life Saber has learned nearly all existing ways of fighting.

At this level Saber knows many different ways to fight and can freely switch between them in combat.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Regeneration factor: A**

Saber had an healing ability like rarely anyone else.

His regeneration was so high that he had something close to immortality in life. The only way for him to die was to live until the end of all existence.

Every of his minor wounds will heal immediately.

Even fatal wounds can be surprised.

However during the grail war the effect of the regeneration was lowered ( during his life being at EX rank ) so he it is possible for him to die by being cut into several pieces or being beheaded.

 **"Hacking" the fiction : EX**

Through his knowledge of living in a fictive world Saber can use this knowledge to manipulate the world in many ways.

Passively this Noble Phantasm allows him to draw weapons out of now where.

Upon activation a laptop appears in his hands to start hacking the fiction.

He can use a variety of different cheats such as creating a Reality Marble for himself, controlling mechanical devices around him, raising the power of his weapons and many more.

While this Noble Phantasm is activated his base parameters will be raised by an additional plus and his Luck is hacked to an EX level allowing him to have an unfair amount of luck.

Limited to be used once per day for 5 minutes.


	3. chapter 3

**Authors note**

Hey guys here is the next chapter.

First of going to the review i got from Gashadokuro Amanojaku

First of thx telling me about the grammar and spelling problem. I will try to fix it. However with english not being my native language i sometimes have problems finding the correct words. I will give my best trying to fix that. Maybe i find someone helping me with this.

Next to the runes. Yes Kiritsugu showed them to him however he only knew how to use hardening and showed shirou with that example how runes are used. As for the other ones... i will mention it in the next chapter. Hope thats sufficient for an explanation.

2nd the halberd of lancer. I haven't said the name of lancer yet however the weapon itself is not a NP it's just the halberd lancer used during life. What made her famous was rather what she was and that became the symbol of her legend. not the weapon. As i saw it the people in her life were more interested in the type of weapon she used. Not the particular weapon itself. If some people disagree with that when it is known who lancer is and say that i am wrong with that. OK. However i see her weapon just as a regular halberd made for beings with superhuman strength, Shirou was only able to wield the halberd through strengthening his arms. If i see her weapon wrong correct me if you want.

As for why he can use tracing already. I'm going to explain that during a strategy meeting between saber and shirou. like i before mentioned he already took part in sealing designate and dead apostle hunts. I will go over that.

As for the damage he experienced in the original routes. That was because his unused circuits were always forcefully opened when he used tracing the first time. He never used his real circuits before that. However with Kiritsugu teaching him seriously he learned to use his circuits with a young age. That's why he is past the point of experiencing the heavy damage he had in the beginning of his use of tracing.

Thx again for the review. I hope this could clear some questions.

Like something? Feel free to tell me

Dislike something? Pls tell me so i can do better

 **Story beginning**

She was sitting in her living room.

In her hand was the mobile phone she just used.

She wasn't able to really understand all the complicated functions of it but it was useful to stay in contact without magical means. Especially when she had to deal with something related to school. Most students are no magi after all.

In front of her on the other side of the table Rider gave her a troubled expression. She wondered what it was that was troubling him. But most of the time she cannot follow his way of thinking anyway so she stopped trying that. Whatever it was it wasn't important at the moment.

"Emiya Kiritsugu"

Kotomine said that this man killed her father.

But what was troubling her more was the title he addressed him with.

"Magus Killer"

She knew all to good what that name means. There is hardly anyone who doesn't know the title Magus Killer and what the person bearing it did. Even outside of the magus world he was known under that name.

The magus killer was an assassin with such an high efficiency that the common people believed he had to use some kind of magic to accomplish the things he did.

A magus knew it better.

A magus knew that he actually used magic.

A magus knew that he also used technology.

A magus knew that he never failed to kill a target no matter how strong the target was.

And that was what scared her.

'What if he told his son everything he knew?

Could i still succeed in killing him?

Or would i end up like my father? Dead?"

Those simple questions were giving her an headache at the moment.

But in the end it didn't mattered.

In the end she would still seek revenge.

In the end she would still kill him.

However she couldn't understand why Kotomine told her the truth now.

The moment seemed of. Too perfect.

Did he knew that Emiya Shirou was the last master?

Did he knew that it was Emiya Shirou who saved her life today?

Was his goal to make the war more interesting?

Was his goal to see her struggle with her revenge?

She knew Kotomine very good. He took the role of a father for her after all after her real father dies in the last grail war. Even if he only helped her learning magecraft. She knew that he was a friend of his father. A really close one if her father would entrust his daughter to him in case of his death.

She knew that Kotomine was a weird person.

And she really hated that stupid priest if she was honest. But she didn't believe he would lie to her.

So in the end all the doubt in her head were not relevant. Emiya Kiritsugu killed her father and made her suffer. So she would kill his son and make him suffer. She would make him suffer even if he was already dead.

It didn't mattered that Shirou saved her or if he would do so again.

He had to die if she wanted revenge.

And even if the magus killer told his son everything he knew he would still be no match for Rider. There was no one who could face Rider when he used his blade. Save for Saber maybe.

Yes she would simply order Rider to kill Shirou and then she could finally have her revenge.

"Now the priest wanted to tell something to all the master?

It's time to send a familiar to the church"

 **Scene break**

It was dark outside.

The only reason i could see something were the street lamps standing everywhere.

I was currently walking towards the church. Tohsahka said i have to meet the supervisor after the summon after all.

Next to me was Saber. He was in spirit form and currently playing with one his 2 katana.

Saber was weird. Not only did he talked weird things no he also acted weird. All along the way to the church he would play with his weapons like they are toys to toy with.

And besides.

Why has a Saber so many freaking guns?

I already noticed 3 dozen different guns.

But i could clear my questions about him later.

I was now standing in front of the church.

In the entrance was a priest. He was wearing a black priest outfit and a golden holy cross necklace. His dak eyes looked empty. As if he is lacking something every other human has.

Giving me a short look he spoke up.

"So you must be Sabers master?"

Well he was the supervisor guess it's naturally that he could identify me.

That and the command seals on my hand combined with the fact that I was likely the only master left he haven't met so far.

"Yeah my name is Emiya Shirou, master of Saber. I was told to come and see you after the summon"

He was giving me an interested look, as though as he remembered someone else while looking at me.

"I know who you are. After all you are the son of the only mam i could ever call my rival. We have to wait with the normal conversation though. I called together all the masters tonight. I have an important announcement to make. Everyone else arrived already in the form of a familiar. It would be good if you conceal your identity and appearance for now. Otherwise i fear the other master will have no problem identifying you on sight"

With those words he threw over a mask to me.

He knew my father? And was his rival?

I would make sure to ask him about that later.

Taking on the mask i followed him.

Inside the church i saw 5 familiars.

Wait? Didn't Tohsaka said there are 7 master?

Including me this makes only 6 and the priest said everyone else is already here.

Where is master nr.7?

Turning to me and the familiar while standing in front of the altar the priest began to speak.

"Hello dear master

first of all i have to excuse one of the master. Because of certain circumstances he is not able to attend this meeting. However i will call him tomorrow to give him the following information as well"

I was able to hear multiple nervous noises from the familiar. Likely the masters being angry towards the one who not followed the call of the priest.

"Tonight i have made you all come here for one simple reason. I want you all to listen very closely and think about this matter since it is indeed very serious. Oh you 7 master who came together to fight for the holy grail : you have a right to know about this. The holy grail was cursed by Angra Mainyu!! It appears that the Einzbern's have tempered with the grail system during the 3rd war. Instead of summoning the berserker class servant they summoned the servant Avenger. Angra Mainyu. I don't think i have to tell you who he is. Through his legend and the being of a servant he was the true embodiment of all curses and evil ever known to mankind. However he was a weak servant and was quickly killed. But that was not the end to him. Through some reason unknown to me he got trapped inside the grail. And now the grail itself is no longer pure. Through Angra Mainyu's influence the grail can no longer grant a wish without destruction!!

10 years ago a man called Emiya Kiritsugu was the representative master of the Einzbern. During the end of the grail war he ordered his servant to destroy the lesser grail. Today i know that he must have realized the curse upon coming in contact with the grail. However the result of the destruction of the lesser grail was the great fire of Fuyuki City. So rejoice Masters. If you no longer want to fight for the grail knowing this then it is okay. Give up your command seals and go home. If not then i cant force you to stop fighting. However don't make a wish to the grail that brings to much destruction. Otherwise you could even destroy all of mankind.

This is all i have to say for now.

Thank you all for coming you are now dismissed"

 **Scene break**

"Master? "

"Yes Rider? "

"What will we do now? There is no way we can use the grail right?"

The twin-tailed girl gave her servant a thoughtful look. She knew already what it was he wanted to wish to the grail. Knowing he would destroy the life of hundreds or even thousands other people. He wouldn't do that. Any other servant maybe but not Rider.

"It is unfortunate but that is how it is Rider. I am really sorry"

"You don't have to feel sorry. It was me who did a mistake in life he wishes to undo. You still have your life in front of you. More importantly what will our course of action be now?"

"Why do you ask? Isn't that bit obvious? We will kill Emiya Shirou"

The self proclaimed "legally dwarf biologically human-elv hybrid" gave her a troubled look.

"Please rethink that again Master. Revenge is a poison to humankind. A poison that will destroy you. Believe me i saw it enough in my life and even felt that emotion myself. It is always the same. Someone is killed and one of the people close to that one will seek revenge. After seeing the revenge till the end they will tell themselves that they have brought justice."

"See you say it yourself! Revenge is justice! Now shut up Rider"

The twin tailed magus was very annoyed right now. How could her servant believe to talk her out of her revenge? She saw him taking revenge on those Ra'zac in her dreams.

But he simply gave her a calm look for a second then closed his eyes and continued in a soft voice.

"No master. Revenge is not justice. Revenge is just doing another evil deed"

"Then why did you kill that Ra'zac?"

"I guess you saw that in one of your dreams about me? Yes it is true. Like i said earlier i felt the urge for revenge once myself. And yes i killed that Ra'zac thus gaining the title ' Bane of the Ra'zac '. But if i look at it now then i can only regret that decision. While i don't regret killing the Ra'zac i do regret the reason why i did so. Let me tell you what will happen if you kill that Emiya boy. Someone close to him will seek revenge against you and will kill you. Then someone close to you will seek revenge against that person. It is an endless cycle. However you have the power to break that cycle here and now"

Tohsaka could feel that he was inside her head again. Using his own wavelengths to try and calm her down.

"Shut up i will kill him and that's it. Oh and also.

Stay outside of my head Rider!"

Glaring at him while giving him a cold smile and looking slightly annoyed into his eyes.

"Sorry about that i simply wished to calm you down. However you must know one thing. I will not help you in your revenge."

Oh is that so? Well then i have to just use one of them.

"Well you leave me no other choice then"

Holding her arm above her Rider could clearly see the red glow emitting from her hand. He knew what will come now. And he couldn't do anything against it.

"By my command seal i order you, do not disobey me or take any action against me or that could lead Emiya Shirou into surviving all of this"

 **Scene break**

"Okay Emiya Shirou now we can talk. Just the two of us."

The priest turned to look at me.

Despite the things he just told the masters his eyes seemed as empty as before. Much like he didn't even cared for the curse.

"Is what you just said true?"

"Yes every single word. God shall punish me here and now if i did not said the truth"

"Then give me one good reason why i should participate in this mad event. Why i shouldn't forfeit my right to be a master"

"I personally don't care if you participate or not, young Emiya. However it was the fire caused by the grail ten years ago that destroyed everything you had. Right? If so then don't you wish to prevent such an event from happening again? If so then you will need your servant to assist you"

He gave me a look as though as he already knew my answer. But he was damn right. I wouldn't allow something like that to happen again.

"That's a good reason, Kotomine. I will participate. Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No. I wish you good luck, young Emiya. Now please leave, i won't answer any more questions"

Turning away i walked out of the church. For some reason i can't like that priest.

 **Scene break**

Liam Fraga de Barra was sitting in his living room.

He was a man who disliked unnecessary violence. However he was very short tempered and so he would quickly use violence. But he would always punish himself when he used unnecessary violence.

But he was also a man who wouldn't hesitate to use violence. But only if necessary.

He was a man who wanted to help people. He wanted to use the grail to create a world without violence. A peaceful world. So that would never need to use violence again to help someone.

His servant Lancer was different. At least that was what he was thinking. It seemed like was totally merciless when fighting someone. It even appeared to him that she enjoyed bringing pain to others.

But she called herself a "apostle of emloy" , apparently a god of death and darkness. So maybe it was just naturally to her.

"What do you think about this Rory?"

"Oh? I don't care about the grail anymore. But we should still participate. In case someone wants to use the grail for something evil. Well Emloy would be pleased if many souls die. However when humanity dies those would be the last souls coming to him. That would make him very angry. So I'll try to prevent that"

"I see. I hoped you would say something like that. In that case we should find out if anyone wants to use the grail for something bad. And masters to help out."

Liam was thinking hard. To which category could the two master he knew belong to? The masters of berserker and rider. And then there was this Emiya boy. Command seals appeared on his hand during the short fight they had after all.

"I don't know about Riders master but it appears that this Emiya boy has become a master. I still have a score to settle with him. But he appeared to be a good guy who wants to help people. Maybe i ask him to help out. What do you think ms. Mercury?"

"Good idea. If he even talks to you. In his eyes you are a bad guy. Remember?"

"I will still try it."

"He will surely be a good partner. He copied my weapon after all. Even if my halberd is no Noble Phantasm. The halberd is still very heavy. He used the copy pretty well."

Yeah that was true. That boy's projection was on another level than anything the Fraga ever saw.

He would definitely talk to the boy tomorrow.

 **Scene break**

When i entered the Emiya residence it was nearly 3am.

Luckily we had a day off from school tomorrow.

Entering the living room i sat down at the table.

"Saber, i think it's time for a strategy meeting. We need to work out a plan for this. Especially on how to destroy the grail."

The red and black wearing servant materialised in front of me.

"Do you want to eat something saber?"

"No we servants don't have to eat"

"Okay that's weird"

Seriously not having the need to eat? That was unnatural and something i could not really accept.

Saber spoke up.

"I think first i need to know how capable my master is in combat and how experienced you are. I think the reader are interested in that as well"

Reader? What reader? Well whatever, i already knew that saber was a bit weird. And it was true he should know what i can do.

"Well. I am a magus. I am learning magecraft for eight years now. My specialisations are strengthening, Structural grasp, projection and i know a bit about runecraft. Half a year after my father died i started to work as a freelancer helping the mages association to hunt down sealing designates and dead apostles. You can follow me Saber?"

Saber, at the moment playing with his weapons once more looked back at me.

"Of course i can follow you dude. Who do you think i am? I am Deadpool man"

Somehow i doubted that he was following me. Nonetheless i continued explaining.

"At some moment, two years ago, during a dead apostle hunt i succeeded in bringing projection to a whole new level. I managed to not only copy the frame of his weapon but everything else as well.

After some experiments i noticed that i can create near perfect copies of weapons. I call that tracing.

I can do so with every weapon i have encountered in my life. However i fail to recreate any modern weapons like guns, explosives and so on. Tracing takes a huge amount of Od from me. Therefore at the moment i can only trace four of five times, depending on the weapon, before i run out of magical energy. Together with my runes, i can use strengthening magic on myself to increase my strength and speed. I don't know if i can keep up with a servant that way though. Maybe we can have a sparing tomorrow to see how i can do against a servant?"

"Yeah we can do that. Sure. So on how many hunts have you been?"

"hmm... Let me think. There was that one... Oh and that one... If i am not mistaken then i was at eight hunts already"

"So i have a quite battle experienced master, huh? You saw that readers? Seems like my master is pretty capable. Guess i am lucky"

Storing his weapons to whatever place it was he stored them, he turned to me.

"Now what do you say we do, Master?"

"I think we need a overview of the masters. We need to know who of them still wants to win the grail. And then we have to find a way to stop them"

In a serious tone eying me carefully Saber seemed to have a urgent question.

"What is it Saber? You seem like you want to know something"

I bet under his mask he was surprised that i noticed that.

"Yeah that's right."

Carefully he asked.

"Can i kill those who want to use the grail? Can i kill the bad guys? Well i will kill them anyway the readers know that. But it's still good to ask for permission by my master."

Seriously?

"I don't have a problem with that. But only if it is necessary. If there is no other way"

"Thanks dude."

Okay now that it's clear what we'll do. I have to ask this now.

"Okay Wade. There is something bothering me. You are a Saber but you have so many guns. Why?"

"Because i like them. And now stop bothering me man. I want to sleep"

Guess i have to accept that for now.

"Okay good night Saber"

Slowly i walked towards my room and went to sleep.

No way i would train my magic today.


	4. chapter 4

**_Authors Note_**

Hey guys here is the next chapter.

I decided to use a spelling and grammar checking app since it was said my grammar and spelling would probably scare away potential reader.

Is it better now? Should i use it to work over the other chapter? Should i stop using the app because it's worse than before? pls tell

Like something? feel free to tell me

Hate/dislike something? tell me so i can improve.

I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Story beginning**

It was dark.

Everything around him was cold and dark.

But even so he knew what was going on in the world he was no longer dwelling in.

He already gave the master unusual servants.

But the grail war still seemed too dull.

And certainly the possibility of his revival at the final stage of the war became rather low.

Thanks to that priest. He wanted to make things more interesting. That was okay to angra mainyu.

But his actions still lowered his chance of revival.

And that was the most significant thing to him at the moment.

Yes, he wanted to live once more and destroy all of humankind.

He wanted to destroy those who are the reason he was unable to obtain happiness.

All of humanity.

There was nevertheless a chance that it could happen. However it was a slim chance.

Perhaps he will have to interfere even more.

Letting that girl he was contracted to go completely crazy?

Or something different?

He decided to wait for now and look how things are developing.

But he would do everything necessary to be revived when it got down to it.

And so Angra mainyu continued to observe the holy grail war that could bring him back to life.

 **Scene break**

Illyasviel von Einzbern was lying in her bed.

She was upset that her maids prevented her from going out.

"I wanted to see Onii-chan before i kill him. Play his little sister for a bit. And then enjoy his expression when I kill him. Stupid maids"

Yes he did deserve to die. He was the reason her father left her. He was the reason she had to grow up without him.

Perhaps she was just a little bit jealous.

He had the opportunity to grow up with Kiritsugu.

The chance she didn't had.

But she would still kill him for that.

'Who cares for the grail? As its vessel I never had a chance to get it anyway.'

Thus she would kill her brother. And then she would wait for her death by becoming the grails vessel.

And with caster at her side there was nothing to stop her.

Not even her Maids could stop her from going out.

"Caster!!!! Carry me out I want to visit the town!!"

The adult male wearing a metallic mask and armor together with a green cape shot a simple beam of energy to blow a hole into the wall.

Then he grabbed Illyasviel and carried her towards the town at the other end of the woods.

Seriously, a berserker would have been so much more fun.

 **Scene break**

It was about seven in the morning and I just finished my morning training.

Walking towards the living room, I could scent that someone was working in the kitchen, or nearly finished.

Guess Sakura was earlier here than i believed.

I didn't expect her to show up so early when we had a day away from school.

Walking into the living room i saw the girl with purple hair.

"Morning Sakura. Didn't knew you would come so early."

She turned around to look at me.

"Morning Senpai. Don't be mad, but breakfast is already done and ready to be consumed. I imagined you were hungry after training."

Yep i definitely was. Training with saber was exhausting. I couldn't match his speed and strength no matter how far i reinforced myself or what runes i used.

And saber loved to show how much stronger and faster he was.

As a result of that I was very hungry and was feeling pain all over.

Just hope Sakura won't notice.

"Yeah, thank you Sakura"

I sat down at the table together with Sakura.

Suddenly we heard the front door open.

"Shirou-chaaaaaaan. I am hungry."

Storming into the room like a force of nature came Fuji-nee.

Should have anticipated that she rarely missed a meal at the Emiya residence.

"Morning Fuji-nee your timing is perfect. We were just about to begin"

"I already made something for you Fujimura-Sensei. I knew you would come hungry"

"Oh Sakura-chan. You made breakfast today? Shirou shouldn't that be your job?"

"Oh no Senpai was training when I got. He wasn't even noticing that i am here. So it's all right"

Well, like always it was getting very lively when Fuji-nee arrived.

But i knew how to calm her down.

"Fuji-nee if you don't stop complaining you won't be permitted to eat anything"

Looking calmly at her i tried to look as seriously as possible.

"Whaaaat are serious Shirou-chan? You can't be serious right? Right? RIGHT?"

Tears beginning to roll down her face, she was practically begging me to allow her food.

"Only if you behave yourself"

"Okay i will do Shirou-chan. I will be very nice"

And so another chaotic morning at the Emiya residence went over.

 **Scene break**

It was twelve o'clock now and I discovered an empty fridge.

Normally I wanted to have another talk with Saber, but with Sakura and Fuji-nee around I ordered him to stay in spiritual form. I wanted to evade weird question about him.

Thus I decided to start thinking about what to make for dinner. Well the fridge was empty, so I estimate I have free choice. I would simply need to go and buy groceries.

"Sakura, Fuji-nee I'm out shopping!!! The fridge is empty again."

Without waiting for a response i walked out of the door.

 **Scene break**

Liam was getting bored.

At the moment he was sitting on a tree near the Emiya residence.

It was fairly easy to find out where the boy was living. It required him only around fifteen minutes to do so.

Liam wanted to speak to the boy.However, with a non magus in the house right now there was no way he would speak about the grail war now with the boy..

Thus he had two options.

The first one was to walk in put the non magus asleep by hypnotizing her.

But that appeared to be rude to him.

Thus he decided to go with the second option.

Waiting until either the non magus or the Emiya boy would leave the house.

And thus he waited twenty minutes until the boy finally came out of the house.

Liam waited until he walked two corners before approaching him.

"Okay lancer let's hope for the best."

"Good luck master. I will stay in spiritual form for the conversation"

"Do that please"

Leaping out from the tree and using his runes to run after the boy he said with a loud, clear but calm voice:

"Emiya Shirou! We need to talk."

Liam wore a mask during their last meeting so that other masters couldn't identify him that easily. That's why he was certain he would have enough time explaining himself before the boy would recognize him as lancers master.

 **Scene break**

"Emiya Shirou! We need to talk."

I was not even for five minutes out of the house when those words made me turn around.

Behind me was a young looking man. Possibly in his mid twenties. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Guessing from his blonde hair I could say that he was most likely a foreigner.

"Who are you? And more importantly, how do you know me? I don't believe we have met before."

With his following words I changed over to combat mode. A simple sword traced into my good hand.

"We need to speak about the Holy grail war."

Curiously, he gave the blade a look and then merely stated.

"The halberd you used last time is obviously not the only thing you can do.""

Halberd? Then he must be...

"Lancers master..."

"Liam Fraga de Barra. Honored to meet you, Emiya Shirou. I reckon you was not the master missing last time, and then you know about the grails curse. I want to speak with you about that."

Slightly bowing while he said so he pointed at a restaurant nearby.

"Why don't we speak over there? It's always more comfortable for me to have long conversations while I'm eating something. What do you say to that? I will make up for both of us, of course"

Hmm... That's weird last time we saw each other he was totally different. And he desired to make me pay for hurting him as well. His shoulder appeared to be fully healed as well.

"That's all right for me. I'm just curious. Didn't you wanted to make me pay for last time?"

"Yes i haven't forgotten that. However i dislike unnecessary violence. Hence, I have to await until you do something bad."

That sounded different last time. Whatever, it seems he does not desire to fight now so I could listen to what he has to say.

"Okay the let's go."

Thus I followed him into the restaurant. He ordered a bunch of food. It seemed like half of what the restaurant had to offer.

How could someone eat that much alone?

Taking his offer to pay for me i ordered ramen soup.

The other guests and restaurant worker were curiously eying Liam. Probably asking them self the same question. How can he eat so much.

"So what do you want to speak about?"

"Am I right to assume that you desire to protect people Emiya-kun?"

Looking up to him, while eating the soup, i gave him a curious look.

The question aside. He already ate half of what he ordered. Damn i was sure he used some kind of magic for that. No way could someone eat so much so fast while starting a conversation.

Magic indeed, there was simply no other explanation i could find for this.

But back to the topic.

"Yes that is true. I guess you want to know if that's why I'm staying a participant in the grail war. If that's so then, yes that is my reason. But i am curious as to why you are asking me such a question. Last night you seemed quite aggressive to me. That's why i believe you have different reasons. Am i right with that?"

Well i didn't saw much yesterday. However, he looked very eager to kill Tohsaka. And then even me. An outsider during that time. Not that he really had any other options.

"Did it looked that way? I'm sorry that is not how I normally am. You see i dislike unnecessary violence. However i lost my temper after Riders master provoked me. I'm sorry for that. And no I have the same reason. At least a similar one. You see I joined this war with the promise to use the Grail in order to improve this world. To make it a peaceful one. However, with that curse I believe the grail would destroy the world in order to accomplish that. How unfortunate."

We both ended up eating at this point.

"If that is how it is then what do you want from me?"

Whatever it was I could at least set him onto the list of masters with no more interest in the grail. That was really good. But I still had to throw an eye on him in the future. You never know the genuine intentions of another person after all.

"I want to find and terminate the master who would keep going after the grail. But it's foolish trying to do so alone. I desire to have an alliance with you. Together we have a better chance at finishing them. What do you say?"

An alliance huh? It's true together we should have a better chance. However, I still don't know a lot about him. Furthermore he tried to kill Tohsaka. Even if she was truly totally different then in school i still don't believe she was one of the bad guys. That's why i cant fully trust him. But taking in him an enemy right now wouldn't be wise either. This was a very complicated situation.

On the one hand, I could accept and assume the risk that he kill me one day when I have my guard down.

On the other hand, I have no idea how he would react when I reject his offer.

And this wasn't a halfhearted offer like Tohsakas yesterday. He seriously thought about that. And my decision now would affect how he will act in the future.

Eyeing him carefully while thinking every possible scenario from now on I took roughly five minutes to think about his offer.

"I have conditions when you agree to them i will accept."

"And those conditions are?"

"First we keep the identity of our servants a secret and we will share every other information regarding the war with each other"

"That's only natural. I can agree to that."

"Second my residence will be the base of operation. The defenses left by my dad are rather beneficial and its located rather good in the town."

That way i could always keep an eye one him.

"Well i can agree to that if you permit the non magus from entering. And as for the other master, that purple haired girl, I will have to find out her intentions first."

"Yeah, I don't desire to involve Fuji-nee or Saku...

WAIT WHAT? SAKURA IS A MASTER?"

That can't be right. Right? Was Sakura even magus?

"Oh you didn't knew... Than i have to check her even better if she didn't even told you about it. hmm... interesting."

Wait, what did he imply by that?

"If you hurt Sakura i will kill you."

"Don't worry i will not do that. Except she is one of the bad guys."

"Then i can assure you thats not the case. Sakura wouldnt use the grail under those circumstances."

"We will see about that.So you agree to that?"

"Yes, but i have a third condition. Well its not actually a condition but rather a request."

"Oh tell me"

"Since you are a Fraga it means you know a lot about runecraft. I only possess a book with a few basic runes that I got from my dad. He asked a friend who still owned him one to create it so he can teach me a bit about it. But i cant find any more advanced runes in it. So I've been thinking. I aid you against those masters who desire evil and you help me in advance my runecraft a bit. Dont have to be any runes unique to the Fraga family but some more advanced would be cool."

"Hmmm... i could help you a little bit with that. But just a little bit. Having an even stronger partner in this battle will surely help."

"Thats all i was hoping for. Thanks.

So I found an allied master and some help for my runecraft out of this. Guess it is a success on all views.

"So when will we start making plans?"

Liam thought for a moment then smiled.

"I will first check that Sakura girls intention towards the grail."

Seriously, didn't I just stated that she wasn't one of the bad guys? Yeah, well whatever.

"Okay if you need to do so to then so."

Thus we made our way back to Emiya residence. Without buying groceries. Damn have to do that afterwards.

 **Scene break**

Back home, I first had to explain to Fuji-nee that she couldn't come over for a while.

Honestly, she nearly cried at the idea of not being able to eat in the Emiya residence.

I had to tell her that i will be so busy that i couldnt make her food anyway.

Well that was partly true after all.

In the end she had no other choice then to accept it.

But I was feeling bad when she exited the house with tears in her eyes.

That was leading to the situation right now.

Liam, Sakura and I sitting at the table and Liam asking Sakura all kinds of questions.

After a while he decided that Sakura would be fine for now.

And so we showed our servants to each other and declared their class.

Liam's Lancer was wearing the same gothic lolica outfit from earlier. Most likely her favorite dress.

Saber showing for a moment, and then said hello. His weirdness coming through once more, he started to talk something about a "heavens feel"-route and that Sakura could mean problems. Not in the mood to listen to his weird crap i told him to go back to spirit mode.

Then Sakura revealed her servant. The air in the room changed suddenly as her servant materialized behind her.

My instincts told me that he was seriously dangerous.

She introduced her warrior in a red draconian armor as berserker.

Yes defintitely dangerous.

"So there are 3 of the srongest ervants here. Should be easy to protect the grail from evil masters."

For the first time i saw Liam relaxed.

He seriously seemed to believe we couldn't be defeated like this

But it was also good that he was so relaxed. Like this there was no tense atmosphere. And thus we could quickly decide on a course of action.

Later on a few hours of discussing and learning new runes, we all decided that we would start taking action on the following day.

I have to say. Liam isn't so bad as i thought first.

Okay, now what?

I still need to get groceries!

 **Scene break**

It was slowly getting late, but I found all the groceries I needed to stock up.

I was the only one walking down the street.

"Hey, don't forget to tell the reader that I am here as well. Seriously, why do you constantly tell me to go into a spiritual form dude?"

"Because your annoying. And seriously who are those reader you are talking about?"

I mean really it was bothersome to not know that.

He was just about to reply when he me kicked to the side.

Confused, I looked to the place I was standing a few seconds ago and dropped half the groceries, just to see the place and the groceries I dropped completely destroyed.

A hole at least three meter into the earth was what I saw instead.

I didn't hesitated. Quickly tracing a simple katana into my hands, I looked round. This could have been caused only by a master and his servant.

"Saber where is the enemy?"

"Well, that doesn't matter the foe comes to us, dude."

"Hello Oni-chan. Finally i can kill you. Caster use everything you have"

"As you wish master"

Turning around I saw a girl with white hair and crimson eyes. She was maybe twelve years I guess. Behind her standing in a metallic armor and a green cape was the one who was apparently caster. I couldn't picture his face, however, since he also wore a metallic mask.

And that servant was staring at Saber. And Saber was staring back.

"Yo Victor, how are you doong?"

Saber simply raised his hand and greeted Caster.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Saber you know that guy?"

"Yes sure I do. We saw each other a few times in my life."

The girl, seemingly as astonished as i was, turned to her servant.

"Caster, you know Saber? Quick tell me who he is."

"Yes it's true i know him. But i already told you to not order me around like that."

Saber laughed.

"Haha yes thats true Victor likely everyone her knows that. The reader, the author, you and me. Just your cute little master doesnt know. HAHA"

"Shut up Wilson. Weird as always huh?"

Turning away from saber, caster answered his masters question.

"This, master, is Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool. He is very weird and irritating. Even during life he was a complicated enemy. And now he holds the magic resistance of the Saber class. I can't tell for sure if I can defeat him. If that's even possible, that is. But i shall kill his master."

"Yes finally. GO CASTER, KILL SHIROU!!"

Making myself ready for combat I could simply think about two things.

Why is she calling me "Oni-chan"?

And it looks like I should have stayed home.


End file.
